What's the diff?
by imacaptain
Summary: We all know Jim Kirk loves sex. Any type. So why is sex with his best friend any different?


**A/N: M cuz i'm paronoid.**

**Disclamer: me no own.**

Rain washes everything away. It makes the trees, benches, buildings, and roads clean. This includes the figures standing in front of an over lit up bar at one in the morning. James T. Kirk, captain of the infamous starship Enterprise, stands in the rain in front of some random bar that he found when he went on shore leave looking royally pissed off.

The night had many things that probably made said Kirk pissed. Perhaps it was that there were no fuckable girls in the bar, that or maybe it was the fact that the booze was so watered down it wasn't worth shit.

Kirk stood in the rain. He looked around once before he started to walk. It wasn't like he was going to be hit by a car, seeing as the planet Kensus II didn't have cars. Only hover boards and so weird floating chair thing. He kept walking while letting his mind wander. Where was he going? Seemingly nowhere, because Kirk really didn't know where the hell he was to begin with.

So when he reached his hotel he was confused. Not that he cared, he pushed the doors open, because this goddamn planet can have hover boards but not moving doors, and walked up the stairs, screw checking in. and because he didn't pay attention to where he was going, he ended up in front of his best friend's hotel room. Knocking sounded like a good idea so Kirk did. And look! McCoy opened the door.

The next moments were a blur, but they somehow led up to McCoy bringing out his bourbon and two shot glasses. A few drinks, like ten, they were both drunk and basically trying to eat each other's faces. The kisses, if they could even be called that, were forceful and filled with lust. It was wrong but felt so right!

Kirk ended up being pushed into McCoy's bedroom suite. Kirk tried to laugh but McCoy mouth was welded to his own. When the need to breathe was so demanding they finally pulled away. McCoy gave Kirk a protective stare the sent shivers done Kirk's spine.

Once in the room both men stared at each other for a moment before Kirk was pushed onto the memory foam bed. Shirts were ripped off, pants thrown clear across the room, until they were both in only their boxers. McCoy looked Kirk up and down, which caused Kirk to grow self-conscious.

Kirk didn't much time to feel that way though, because McCoy's lips locked themselves to Kirk's neck. Kirk moaned a bit, until McCoy found a sensitive spot. His hands roamed over Kirk's thin frame, down to his boxers, then back up to Kirk's nipples. McCoy worked one of them slowly until it was hard then started to work the other. Kirk had a hard-on before, but now it hurt.

Kirk tried ordering McCoy to hurry up, to finish him off. But that only earned a chuckle from McCoy. McCoy's lips left Kirk's neck and moved their way downwards, and finally stopped on Kirk's stomach. Kirk asked, screamed, ordered, and begged McCoy to help him, to fuck him senseless. So McCoy did, but he took his sweet time in doing so. He pulled Kirk's boxers down slightly and snapped the waistband over Kirk's dick. A loud breathy moan came ripping out of Kirk and he began to shiver slightly. Kirk couldn't take this anymore! He reached down to finish himself off, but McCoy wouldn't that happen. The sadistic basatard! One of McCoy's steady hands shoved Kirk's hand away while the other pulled out a small tube out of the bedside drawer. Who puts that in a hotel room? Damn you natives of Kensus II!

Upon hearing the sounding the tube open Kirk thought how weird the sound was. He didn't even realize McCoy had entered him until he felt McCoy move. What was McCoy, a sex ninja? Probably knowing him. McCoy thrust harder and faster. And McCoy found Kirk's sweet spot every time. It didn't take long for Kirk to get into it as well. Within mere minutes Kirk started to meet McCoy on the thrusts. Their moans and growls and any other noises that they made started to line themselves up, until they were one sound.

McCoy started to slow. That was it? Hell no! Not yet! Kirk demanded more. He started to ride McCoy, harder than he had ridden anyone before. McCoy groaned, such a lovely sound, and started again! Yes! Ten minutes passed and McCoy started to reach climax. He dug himself in Kirk as far as he could. Kirk grabbed him and held on the entire time, because he too had reached climax.

Both were exhausted when they came back down to Earth for their ride in heaven. McCoy pulled out and fell on Kirk. No words were said. No glances, looks, or any form of acknowledge at all. Kirk fell asleep with a feeling of dread in his stomach.

* * *

That horrible feeling grew when he awoke to find himself in a bed, a room, in between sheets he didn't remember falling asleep in. The fog in his mind finally cleared and he realized where he was, and what happened the night before. He was still in McCoy's hotel room. He glanced to his right and saw that said doctor was stirring, no dought waking up. When brilliant hazel eyes met lightning blue, a very awkward silence was formed.

Kirk got up and slowly got dressed feeling numb all over his body.

"I'm sorry Bones, I'll leave."

And McCoy watched as Kirk walked out of the hotel room and closed the door. Kirk ran anywhere, anywhere but there! He stopped in front of a store? He didn't know, Kensus II had weird buildings. His breathing was erratic and silent tears ran down his face. Did he go too far? What happens to their friendship? Did McCoy hate him now?

What the hell do I do now?

**A/N: first time i ever wrote anything like that. EVER! so i hope it didn't fail. i can make it have mor chapters or a squel or something like that. ok? so tell me what you guys think. ^W^**


End file.
